


Ever After: A New Ever After High

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby Queen is the daughter of Raven Queen and Cerise Hood. Roman Badwolf is the child of Romona Badwolf and Justine Dancer. They are both born from magic. Unfortunately, Ruby's older brother, Barry, is not born from magic. He was born from Raven Queen's fling with Dexeter Charming before she and Cerise were together. Barry grew up to be evil just lile his grandmother. His main targets? Ruby and Roman, both only two years younger than him.





	1. The Beginning

Once upon a time Ever After High was a place where students couldn't choose their destiny. But many years ago, a rebel by the of Raven Queen changed the rules and started to follow her own new destiny. Soon many students followed her lead. 

But this story isn't about her. It's about her daughter.

Ruby Queen. Eldest daughter of Raven Queen and Cerise Hood. Granddaughter of the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, and Little Red Riding Hood. Her full name is actually Ruby Elise Badwolf-Hood-Queen but that's a mouthful so she mostly goes by just Ruby Queen. 

Now begins her most exciting year, the year of Legacy Day. The day where fairytale students decide to either follow their fairytale or to make their own story. Of course for Ruby, there are many choices. Through her older brother, Barry seems to want to be the next- oh wait that's spoilers! Ugh, sorry I'm still a bit of a rebel.

“Hi Mom!” Hattie Hatter yelled. The daughter of Maddie Hatter and Brooke Page. (That's me. Hi baby girl)

“Let's just let the story unfold for a little bit on it's own. Plus I'm sure Mama doesn’t want you spending the whole time me and Paige are at school narrating us and Ruby.” Hattie laughed.

(Okay. Have fun at school and remind your sister to try to make some friends.)

“Yeah, okay Mom.” Hattie waved towards the sky as Ruby walked up behind her.

“Hey Hat. Talking to your mom?” Ruby asked. She and Hattie had been friends for years and she had only meet Hattie’s biological mom, Maddie Hatter but after meeting Paige well she guessed that the Hatters weren't too mad. Paige Hatter or well Paige Page was a quiet and meek girl who only last year did Ruby meet. Apparently Ruby’s mother Raven helped Madeline Hatter with an issue with Paige being able to be seen or heard.

“You bet. So who's your roommate this year? I get to room with Darcy Charming.” Hattie pulled a cup of tea out of her hat and sipped it.

“Cinder Huntsman. Does Paige know her roomie yet?” Ruby asked as the two of them walked into the school.

“I'm rooming with Knightly White.” A small voice came from behind Ruby, causing her to jump. She turned to see a small girl wearing a large hoodie.  
Paige Page. Ruby smiled. “Knightly will love you, she loves everyone.” 

Paige just nodded. Hattie’s little sister was definitely not at all like Hattie. Ruby looked back at Hattie who was playing with a rabbit.

“Well I'm going to go. Mira and Dragon wanted me to meet them for lunch after I settled in.” Ruby said to the two sisters before walking off with her bag. In the hall she passed many familiar faces.

Her distant relative, Lark Hood and Harmony Piper were jamming together. Dracy, Landon, Wonda, Derek, and Demi Charming were all getting their faces ready for the first day. Molly O’Hara was teasing her cousins Harriet and Harry O’Hara.

Duke Swan was arguing with Alison Wonderland. Annabella Beauty was making out with Cherry Wood.

Just another day at Ever After High.

Across the school in his dorm room, Roman Badwolf was hiding from his roomate. Barry Queen, his cousin. He hated rooming him but Barry had blackmail on him. So every year Roman roomed with Barry to protect his own secret and to protect others from Barry. Barry Queen was following in the footsteps of his grandmother, the Evil Queen. No one else knew that Barry was fully evil, no one but Roman. Sure people knew he was a bully but not the full extent to which he is. To make matters worse Roman reminded him of Ruby and his other siblings. 

They all were made from a special magic spell. Roman and his twelve older sisters. Ruby, her two sisters, and her younger brother. Roman’s aunt Raven Queen had performed the spell for her and her wife and also for Roman’s moms, Ramona Badwolf and Justine Dancer. 

Justine got her destiny fulfilled when she had her last child but she also got a surprise when she had twins, one of which was a boy. Ramona had been extremely happy because that meant maybe Roman was meant to follow in her footstep as being the next Big Bad Wolf. 

Oh how wrong she was. But she didn't know, only Roman and his twin, Laila knew. And Barry.

Roman sighed. The secret was always burning deep down. Roman wanted to tell the truth but fear kept Roman quiet. 

Roman wasn't a boy. She was a girl. She was a dancer. She wanted to be the Twelfth Dancing Princess instead of Laila, who wanted the Big Bad Wolf life. They hadn't told their moms yet. And now they were the only ones in Ever After High and their destinies were waiting for them.  
[Poor Roman. I wish I could tell her that everything will be okay.]  
(I know Paige, me too. Just keep an eye on Barry. Protect your sister. Make friends.)  
[Yes mom.]

Ruby Queen opened her dorm room expecting Cinder but instead she found the room empty. Where was Cinder? That girl was never late. Maybe she was sick or maybe she was stuck at the Glass Slipper.

Ruby sighed and went to set down her stuff. She would decorate later, since her sisters were probably waiting for her already. Ruby was late getting her stuff to the school because she had ran into Ivy Stalks and Jo Bo Peep. 

 

Roman slipped out of her room while Barry was gone. She was going to find her boyfriend, Duke Swan, so that they can go out for a walk in the Enchanted Forest together. She had to tell him that she was a girl. Honesty was a key to a good relationship. So she had to tell him. It's been about one year since she realized she was a girl and a few months since her and Duke started dating. 

She found him in his room with his roommate, Henry Dumpty. They were playing cards. 

“Duke?” She called into the room.

“Romy! Babe, it's great to see you. I missed you.” Duke smiled widely at her.

“We saw each other last week, sweetheart. Anyway do you wanna go for a walk on the Enchanted Forest?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Duke stood up. He hugged Roman when he got to the doorway. He kissed her cheek. Roman smiled, Duke was adorable and a few inches shorter than Roman which made him even more adorable. 

Roman kissed the top of his head. “Let's go. Before my cousins or sisters come out into the forest to harass us.” 

Paige Page was just finishing unpacking when her roommate came in with another girl.

“Hi there, you must be the new girl. Paige Page, right?” The girl with white and blonde hair asked.

“Yes. Knightly White?” Paige smiled slightly.

“Yup, and this is my very best friend Catty.” Knightly ran over and hugged Paige.

“Uh, not to be rude but I don’t really like physical contact. Sorry.” Paige said. She wasn't use to it at least. Living in the mirror net wasn't a physical life.

Knightly pulled away. “Oh. Okay. That's understandable. I'm sorry, I'm just excited.” Knightly smiled apologetic.

“It's alright. My sister forgets about it all the time. Maybe you know her, Hattie Hatter?” Paige muttered.

“Hattie Hatter is your sister? Hmm.” Catty said. Her purple eyes were intimidating. 

“Yup.” Paige nodded. 

“Well we're going to meet Hattie and some others for tea after I set down my stuff. Do you want to join?” Knightly asked.

“Actually I have other plans. I'm heading to the library.” Paige said. 

“Alright. Have fun.” Knightly said.

When Paige got to the library she went to the most hidden part of the library. From her purse she pulled out a very special book. She opened it up to the first chapter.  
[Once upon a time Ever After High was a place where students couldn't choose their destiny. But many years ago, a rebel by the of Raven Queen changed the rules and started to follow her own new destiny. Soon many students followed her lead.]


	2. Well then

As soon as Ruby sat down between her sisters, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Hello, Dove.” She sighed. Dove White rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Mira giggled and flicked Dove’s nose. 

“Hello Ruby. Hi, Mira sweetie. You know, if one of you gave me a poison apple, I wouldn't let you get arrested. My moms are the queens so you know I can do it. You have my word.” Dove flashed their bright smile.

Mira sighed louder than I thought could be possible for a person. “I think I'll happily poison you if I get to wake you up as well.” 

“Babe, of course you're waking me up. Wait-” Dove felt Ruby's face, “Oh crap. I have my arms wrapped around the wrong Queen sister, don't I?” Dove pulled away from Ruby.

“Yes, but we didn't want to embarrass you. Where's your wolf?” Mira reached over and pulled Dove towards her.

Dove blushed, “Luna’s leash broke and then I got lost in a crowd of other students. Rosemary Thorne lead me towards you guys. Mira can you help me look for Luna?” 

“Sure. Sorry, girlfriend duty calls me. I'll hext you two a message about Eva’s birthday party next week.” Mira smiled.

Ruby rolled her eyes and nodded. Dove was blind and Mira helped her out of situations such as losing the seeing eye wolf Mira got for her over the summer. Luna only stayed with Dove when they were outside, to keep them from getting hurt. Again. Inside Dove could find their way around with a cane and sometimes a little help from friends. 

“See you, later.” Dragon said. Dragon was the sweetest of all the Queen siblings. (While not counting the baby, Wolf.) Dragon seemed the most like her grandmother, Red not the Evil Queen. She was kind and was very good with animals. Dragon was also very small. Her sisters and brother were all about a foot taller than her. 

Ruby and Mira were very protective of Dragon. Because she was the odd one out. Even in appearance, Dragon was odd. Her hair was grey and white and her eyes were mismatched. She didn’t looked like Barry and Ruby with purple eyes and black and purple hair. Nor like Mira and Wolf with grey eyes and brown and white hair. She was also the only one with wolf ears. But she was too sweet to be the big bad wolf type. She didn't have a predetermined destiny and that scared her. 

 

In the Enchanted Forest, Roman was holding hands with her boyfriend. 

She stopped when they were very deep into the forest. “Duke, there's something I need to tell you.” 

Duke looked at her with concern. “What is it? Is everything okay?” 

“I'm not a boy. I'm a girl. I'm trans.” Roman buried her face in his hands.

Duke lifted her face up. “Okay. Is there a different name you want to be called?” 

“Nah, Roman’s fine. But this stays between us until I tell everyone.” She said. Duke nodded and kissed her cheek. “Alright. Just tell me when I can start calling you my girlfriend.” 

“Soon. There's another thing. I want to be the Twelfth Dancing Princess instead of Laila.” Roman smiled.

“Now that I could another guess, I've seen the two of you dance and she sucks at it.” Duke laughed. 

Roman chuckled. It was true. It was so true. Laila was an awful dancer. Their moms knew this but there was to be twelve dancing princesses. No princes. It was apart of the story that couldn't change. Plus they didn’t know that Roman could dance. So her moms never could have guessed she could be one of the dancing princesses. 

 

Ruby opened her dorm room. Inside was a girl she did not know at all.

“Um hi? Where's Cinder?” Ruby said.

“Cinder Huntsman? I don't know. I'm Marina Witch.” The girl held out her hand.

Ruby shook it. Where was Cinder? Where was her best friend? She should probably ask Cinder’s brother. He should know.

“I'm Ruby Queen. Not to be rude but Cinder was suppose to be my roommate and I should really find out what happened to her.” Ruby smiled. 

Marina frowned but smiled quickly, “That's understandable. Honesty I was supposed to be rooming with Demi Charming but Headmaster Grimm just called me to his office and told me my new room.” 

Ruby glanced at her. There was something off about her. Like she knew something else. Or maybe Ruby was just anxious about Cinder.

Roman opened her door when there was a soft knock. A girl stood in front of her.

“I need to talk to Barry. Is he in?” She asked.

“No. Who are you?” 

“Marina Witch. Tell him I've done what I can but Ruby is already suspicious of me. I can't do what he wants me to.” She said, tears rolled down her light blue cheeks.

“What does he want you to do?” 

Marina’s face grew dark, “Kill Ruby. Please help me, he put a curse on my little sister. She's dying. Please. You live with him. Please. And don't tell anyone.” She whispered. 

Something inside of Roman snapped. Barry was trying to kill Ruby.

“Just stall. Stall for a longtime. I'll tell him you said everything is fine and you just need time. I'll act like I don't know. Okay?” 

Marina nodded. Roman closed the door on her face. Roman went to her bed and fell. Barry was going to force another person to kill. She shivered, remembering the little kid Barry made her push off the cliff. The kid was a servant in Rosabella Beauty’s castle. Everyone thought it was just an accident. 

But it wasn't. 

Ruby found Forest Huntsman sitting in front of the Dark Forest. 

“Where's Cinder?” She asked him. He looked up and frowned.

“Reform school. She got into some trouble. Should be back in a few weeks.” He said.

“What did she do?” Ruby asked.

“Mom and Dad won't tell me. Something bad enough to hide it.” Forest looked down at the ground. This was his first year of Ever After High. And his older sister wasn't there to help him. 

Ruby patted his head. “We'll find out then.”


End file.
